Tender Touch
by Unamerican
Summary: Danny runs from the soldiers not realizes that they are better than the monsters he meets when running from Tom. This has rape and sexual activity! boyxboy don't like dont read! Enjoy :)


**Ok so I decided to do a Revolution fanfic since the show is so amazing and I love Danny and Captain Tom they are so *.* ok I am sorry for the grammar and stupid mistakes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny ran into the forest going toward the lake. He had to get away from the guards. They would notice soon and he had to get far enough. He ran until he couldn't breath and his lungs started to constrict. He ran until his vision started to become fuzzy. It was torture but it was if he stopped even for a second it could mean death. He saw the way some of the guards looked at him and was no stranger to the horror stories of prisoners. How they would be taken advantage of and used to please the guards. Every thought made him run a little faster, a little harder, and a gave him more energy to run longer.

Once in the lake he swam through its icy water and to the other side shivering as the wind touched his wet body. Danny took off into the Forrest once again trying to get deep and find anyplace to lay low just for a day or so. When a man walked from behind a tree. He was big from weight and height. A huge dark haired man, with a leering smile grabbed poor Danny.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing," the stranger said purring into Danny's ear. "Ah...ha...stop"Danny gasped. As the thick tree trunk of an arm wrapped around his slim waist. "And you smell so pure and innocent," The man mumbled. His grip bruising. "Owwwww that hurts stop please!" Danny pleaded.

"Please stop, you don't have to do this!" Danny cried trying to pry the thick arm from his body. "Don't worry princess my pals are gonna really like you, and I promise they won't hurt you." He chuckled continuing on his way through the forest. The man bit and abused Danny's pale soft skin until it was red and bruising. His pale skin being tainted.

At this point Danny preferred to be back with Captain Neville and how safe it felt to be with him since no one ever tried anything. "Please please please let me go I promise you will never see me again and everything will be fine"Danny begged trying to get the man off him. "Don't worry blondie I want everyone to remember you and how gorgeous you are," the thick man said slapping and groping Danny's behind. This act brought tears to his eyes and another gasp. Danny continued to beg and hope that his sad pleas would get to the other.

They finally got to the camp site and Danny knew he was in over his head.

* * *

Captain Neville got all his men to search the forest until they found the boy. He was more important than anything at that moment. He was anger but more worried that his Danny would be lost forever and taken my ungodly mountain men.

* * *

Danny tried to fight them off but they hit him hard and pinned poor Danny, tying him in seconds. "Well Chase you certainly found a pretty one," an especially ugly one said licking his lips. "Chase let me go please!" Danny said struggling with the bonds trying to connect with the other. "Shhh... It's okay princess we just want to have fun and make you feel good," another purred into his ear caressing his chest. "Damn look at that soft skin and slim waist," another said. "Aww look he's already bruising!" One yelled cupping his chin. "Chase you better be careful, we want a taste to," they yelled.

"Sir we found a camp site five miles ahead they said they saw a boy being taken by a man. They said the man was with a gang of man that take kids and use them then sell than." The guard said to Captain Neville

" Then lets go find him," Tom said saddling his horse. He was ready to spill blood for what they had taken from him; Danny.

"Okay so who gets to go after Chase," The ugly man said. The others didn't fight him, they had done it so many times before it was now just the order afterwards that got in the way. Chase dragged the bond boy to a small shack like den. It had a couple mattresses on top of each other then colorful blankets and lots of pillows. "Please Chase, I don't want this," Danny sobbed as the other started to pull at his clothes. As the fabric started to strain and tear Danny started to fight against the hands, but the other just laughed. "Don't worry beauty I'm gonna take care of you," Chase laughed. Danny's bound hands were pinned and he was stripped. Chase kissed Danny hard slipping something in his mouth and keeping the other from breathing, saliva dripping from their mouths until he swallowed. Danny swallowed and sobbed trying to push the other off but a still no luck. Chase although forces himself onto Danny he was gentle and started slowly. The larger man He kisses and licked the others body thoroughly from tip to tail and started to make Danny squirm. "Please ahhh ha" he panted. As the hand started to linger and stray around his manhood. "St...o...sto...stop!" Danny cried trying the push the body away as it brought him pleasure. The poor boy did not know what was going on the pill brought him into a dangerous heat that he couldn't shut off.

Beauty's body squirmed under mine as I kissed him and touched him between his legs. He was so pretty and delicate. "My gosh your so wet," I laughed loving his scent. I decided I wanted a taste. "Ngh... Ahh! Mmmmhm..." Danny gasped and panted trying to pull me off his member. "Stop!" Danny cried his back arching. I pushing his legs wider and up. Chase pulled away before the climax, biting the inner sensitive pale thigh and and let Danny breath. "Damn your fucking gorgeous beauty." Chase whispered licking the hot skin and nipping it.

His warm breath, slimy tongue, and breathy passion caused Danny's skin to prickle in disgust.

Several miles away Tom and his men were looking for the boy and as they rode their horse they didn't expect to see what they would soon see.

"Let's see if you can do it for me," Chase said sitting back an pulling Danny up and onto his lap. Danny was pressed against the others erection. His hands were free. "Come on beauty play with yourself let me see you cry out by your own hand," The big man said. Danny blushed and shook his head no he couldn't do this. He squirmed and tried to break away. "Awww are you shy?" Chase tease wrapping a thick hand around Danny's member, and started to stroke it slowly. "Ahhh!" Danny cried trying to pull away. "No! Sto ahhh," Danny's head fell back and his back arched. "You are so beautiful," Chase whispered into the others ear laying Danny down. Danny felt the pleasure taking his strength but he had to get away. He wasn't an object to be owned. The big man lauded over him and that's when Danny kicked him hard and ran. He grabbed a sheet wrapped it around his body and ran. He ran back into the forest and never looked back but he heard them.

He heard their angry voices and even heard them coming but he didn't look back. The air was cold and ground rough but he only felt numb.

Danny hid in a cave his legs finally giving out and he sitting in a heap of blanket and tiredness. He shivered and tears filled his eyes. He was so scared they would find him, and take him back and rape him, and all he wanted was someone that wouldn't touch him. "Cinderella come out come out!" Yelled a man. "BITCH! You come out now and I won't be force to turn you delicate skin black and blue," the especially ugly man called out.

"Hey let's go he's not here and the malica is coming lets get going," Chase said. I bit my lip a sob stuck in my throat. Once it was quiet I cried my body shook and I clung to the sheet. "Danny?" Tom asked

* * *

Tom had gone through the camp site and found the boys cloths and a trail made by foot. They followed and stayed on guard. That's when they met the owners of the camp site, but no Danny. Tom searched the area with his fellow guard when he heard crying. " Danny?" He called into the cave not believing he had finally found the boy. He was huddled in a damp cave crying and shivering. "Shhh, Danny boy it's okay I won't let them get you anymore." Tom said going toward the boy. Danny cowered away thinking it was someone else. "No please don't I'm sorry I don't want this." Danny cried pulling the blanket tight around him trying to hide his body.

"Danny I'm not gonna hurt you," Tom said moving closer and grabbing the boy. "No! no!" Danny fought back trying to pull away, but Tom pulled Danny into his arms. "Danny boy calm down its me Tom, it's me just me and I promise I'm not gonna hurt you," Tom Neville said holding a crying boy that clung to him for safety.

They rode back together. Danny holding on to Tom and the horse trotted , causing Danny to squirm from not only from being so close to Tom but also from the uncomfortable seat and than the pill he was given. His body still felt hot and he couldn't stop it. "Danny is something wrong?" Tom asked his hand on the others low back. "Yeah, I just it mmhmmm..." Danny whispered clinging tighter to the other man. "It hurts," he said biting his lips as tears filled his eyes. "Are you hurt?" Tom asked looking more closely at the boys body. Danny blushed and squirmed hiding his face in the others neck. "I can't tell you," Danny whispered feeling his embarrassment hard and making him light headed.

* * *

Once back at the camp Tom took Danny straight to his tent and ordered his men to bring a bath also. "So are you going to tell me what is the matter," Tom asked. Danny scooted back and curled up, blushing and sighing sweat covering his forehead. "I... Mmhmmm... It hurts... Ahhhh hhhhaa," Danny cried laying in the bed. "Danny I can't help if you won't tell me what's the matter." Tom said pulling the other close. Danny clung sighing and groaning. "I..." Danny uncovered his body his thighs slick with precum. Tom touched the others skin feeling the fire like heat. "Danny focus what did they give you?" Tom asked. "Mmhmmm I don't know he kissed me and I couldn't breath then something was down my throat." Danny mumbled rubbing himself against Tom. Danny rubbed harder he felt pain an pleasure the desire of touch to strong. "Danny breath look at me," Tom said trying to cool the others body by dapping it with a wet towel. Danny looked straight into his eyes," bitting his lip. "Please Tom, please make me feel better, it hurts" Danny snuggled closer to the other. "Okay just breath, slow in and out, that's it close you eyes and feel my voice in you. That's it feel the vibrations through your skin. Feel my hands heat. Do you feel my lips against your ear? My voice slipping into your body. Listen close, listen to me. You are gorgeous, you skin, how soft it is." Tom kisses the other and brushed his hands down Danny's back. " I feel you," Tom started as he continues to rub Danny's body. " I feel your heartbeat and heat against mine. The way your body squirms on mine, how wet you are against my thigh and your breath hot against my throat." Tom finished watching Danny rut on his thigh. Tom held the others neck before kissing him looking at his young face. Light skin flushed a rosy pink in lust. Tom laid Danny flat on his back before kissing an licking the already felt up skin. It was red and bruises but Tom's touch cooled the pain and cause his pleasure to spike. Tom continued to sooth the delicates skin until he got to Danny's member and licked it. Danny screamed and moaned. His baby blue eye wide with pleasure and confusion. "Please, more," he sobbed opening his legs wider and thrusting his hips up. Tom held them down and continues to deep throat the other. Danny cried and moaned pushing and pulled at Tom. Then Tom stopped quickly pulling the other into his lap and quickly stroking the skin that was soft, firm and hot. "That's it Danny let it go, open yourself up embrace the pleasure," Tom finished turning his thumb over the head of Danny's penis. "Let it in let me give it to you," Tom whispered. "Now cum for me," and if on cue Tom flicked the head causing a domino affect and an orgasm seizing the blonde's body.

* * *

Danny woke up cuddled into Captain Neville's side. His muscles still slow and tired. He felt safe with Tom. Tom made him feel something he had forgotten he could loved and happiness.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed and please review tell me if I should continue or if you liked it please thank you!**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**


End file.
